How You Get The Girl
by inexplicablelove
Summary: inspired by taylor swift's how you get the girl


It had been 6 months since Klaus Mikaelson last saw Caroline Forbes. A long, miserable 6 months. Klaus knew it was his fault that they even split up in the first place. Caroline's heartbroken face as he walked out her door had been an image he had been trying to erase from his memory for months.

Life had been great up until then. Late nights filled with _I love yous, _permanent smiles they never seemed to shake, they were happy.

But then he left.

Klaus felt sick as he thought about it. He sat in his apartment, alone, staring at a photo of the two of them from a party Caroline had hosted. She looked radiant. Her skin glowing, her hair in the style she knew was his favorite.

He missed her so fucking much.

Klaus hated the reason why he had walked out that door. He felt like a coward. Caroline Forbes was fierce. She was strong, independent, full of light. She deserved so much more than the broken, devious man she was with. And he knew that. So that morning when he realized how much he wanted to put a ring on her finger, he left. There was no way Klaus was going to be selfish enough to keep her tied to him, away from her true potential.

He felt restless. Slamming the photograph down, he ran out to his car. He didn't know where he'd go or where he might end up - he just had to get out of that house. So he drove. He drove for hours, until he ended up driving past a little sign that said 'Welcome To Mystic Falls'.

The cool weather eventually turned into a lightning storm, one that would drive many children to nightmares that night. He disregarded it, noting how it reflected exactly how he felt.

He drove a bit more, until he ended up at a house. Not just any house, the home of Caroline Forbes. The love of his life.

He knew what he had to do. He knew it from the moment he left. If staying with Caroline made him selfish, he had no problem being the most selfish man alive.

He quickly ran up to the house, slamming on the door. He was _soaked_. The thin shirt he wore did little to protect him from the temperature, and he was shivering by the time the door was answered.

He grinned when he saw her face, a look of shock covering her beautiful features.

"Are you _insane_?" She pulled him in, making sure to shove him once they got out of the rain. "God, I don't see you for months and then you show up on my doorstep soaked from the storm like a sad little puppy. What is wrong with you?" She grabbed a towel from the closet and handed it to him, trying to quickly dry him off. He figured it was so she could yell at him sooner, but the act of care brought a smile to his face nevertheless.

"It's been a long six months Caroline." Klaus took a step closer to her, his eyes filled with regret. "The reason I left, I was a coward. I was too afraid to tell you what I wanted. So I ran. And everyday for these past few months I have regretted it. But I can't let that fear control me any longer. I love you, Caroline Forbes."

"What do you want?" Caroline's voice was quiet, almost meek. Very unlike the usual fiery woman she was. "You were too afraid to tell me what you wanted. So tell me now - what do you want?"

Klaus let out a deep breath, and bent to one knee. "I didn't want to do it like this, and I'm afraid I left the ring at my apartment, but here we go. Caroline Alexandra Forbes. You are fierce, and deserve more than me. You deserve to conquer the world. But since I'm a selfish bastard, I'm not going to let that happen. I want you for worse and for better, and I would wait forever for you if you wanted me to. Broke your heart, I swear to put it back together. Will you marry me?"

"You are the cheesiest, most romantic man I've ever met. And that's saying something, considering I know the Salvatore brothers." Tears rolled down her face, but a smile still appeared. "I'm almost considering telling you no, but that would be more torture on my part. Of course I'll marry you. I need a re-do of that awful June wedding. Now stand up and kiss me, you idiot."

And that's how you get the girl.


End file.
